Him
by classyblue
Summary: A horse to remember or at least one you will never forget.


Him

Being a horseman all of his life, Hephaestion saw the man beating the horse and immediately went to the beasts rescue. In hindsight, it was probably the man he should have rescued and not the horse. The horse could take care of himself just fine. Hephaestion took the whip from the man and told someone to take the horse to safety. He then walked away but turned a little ways farther when he felt he was being followed. The horse was a few yards behind him and stopped when he did. He held his head up high and pulled back his lips to show his teeth. If Hephaestion didn't know better, he could have sworn he was smiling at him.

If you were to ask Hephaestion later if he was smiling that first time, Hephaestion would have said he was certain he was, after he got to know the horse much better.

And so began the relationship of a lifetime, for better or worse, depending on whom you asked.

The horse was never given a proper name, the one that was to stick was just Him; as in 'Oh no, it's Him.' or 'I should have known it was Him.'

His personality ranged from arrogant to ornery and everything in between. He was loyal to Hephaestion and obeyed only him, and even that was not all of the time. His independence was legendary, but he seemed to hold some affection for his master. Hephaestion was to question himself just who the master was in the relationship on several occasions.

Him could care less if he was doing what was asked of him, unless he had nothing better to be doing at the time. He could give a look of complete boredom and turned his head in the other direction, even going so far as to rear his head up and neigh. It sounded very much like a laugh, which it probably was, as if to say 'you want me to do what?'

Him had on endearing quality that no one else but other horses seemed to appreciate. He was continually horny; he gave new meaning to the term stud. He had no shame about with whom or when he would show this particular talent, and it was a talent, the horse was always ready for any romp in the hay, so to speak. Truth be known, he didn't limit himself to the hay but anywhere he darn well pleased. Poor Cassander could verify to that up close and personally.

The companions had gathered to hunt with Alexander and Him took a sudden shine to Cassander's horse, so he decided to mount the horse right there in front of everyone. Thankfully Hephaestion was not aboard at the time but unfortunately Cassander was. His face was the picture of terror as he turned to see the front business end of Hephaestion's horse coming on top of him to get to the back business end of his horse. It didn't matter to Him that Cassander rode a stallion, which didn't take to the idea to kindly but before anyone could stop Him, he had had his way and walked away with a big smile on his face. Cassander, who had barely jumped out of the way in time, was vivid, his horse was in shock and Hephaestion could only stand there shaking his head red-faced. The rest of the companions and Alexander laughed on the outside but thanked the gods that it happened to Cassander and not them. Knowing Him, their turns would come.

Only one horse met Him eye-to-eye and hoof-to-hoof. Him had approached Bucephalas with lust on his mind but was met with a very determined stare, something attune to 'I dare you'. They stood nose-to-nose to access each other and came to a stalemate, you don't bother me and I won't bother you, sort of thing.

Then there was the matter of Alexander himself. Him tolerated the man. He may have been King in his world but to Him he was just the man who only rode Bucephalas.

Even though they had come to some sort of horse agreement, Him would in occasion still try to push his luck. One such time was during a parade through a city the army had just conquered and Alexander and Hephaestion were riding side by side as they usually did. Him kept sliding his backend over towards Bucephalas and bumping him. Hephaestion would move him farther away but slowly he would worm his way back beside him and start teasing again.

Alexander gave Hephaestion a dirty look and Bucephalas gave Him one. Hephaestion shook his head apologetically, Him only smirked.

One more nudge and Alexander frowned at Hephaestion and said, "Do something with him!"

Hephaestion leaned forward and whispered something into Him's ear. The horse immediately sidesteps a couple of steps away and continued walking.

Alexander was amazed and asked Hephaestion what he had said.

"I told him if he didn't behave I was going to turn him into a gelding." Hephaestion said with a straight face.

Hephaestion and Him had five years together, though sometimes it seemed longer to Hephaestion. All of his offenses were forgiven in the end though with his last loving act of loyalty. The battle had been horrific and brutal. Alexander and Hephaestion had gotten separated and after the fighting had ceased, Alexander could not find his beloved general. As he made his way around the wounded, someone called to him to tell him that they had found Hephaestion. Alexander turned to see Him limping towards him with Hephaestion barely holding on. He was bleeding profusely and barely conscience. Hephaestion was gently lifted from the horses back. Alexander had time to see Him collapse and die on the spot from his own fatal injuries before he helped carry Hephaestion to the healers.

Later Hephaestion told him what little he remembered about the battle and Him's last acts. Hephaestion was lying on the ground; his life's blood flowing out of him and Him was beside him on the ground. The horse got himself up, only to painfully lower himself closer to him, and then kept nudging Hephaestion until Hephaestion grabbed a hold and the horse struggled to his feet. Hephaestion didn't remember the ride back to the camp.

Alexander gave Him a royal send off befitting a hero.

Not too many people were sorry to see Him go, though, his antics still fresh in their minds. So they were not to happy to see the little yearling come galloping happily all by himself to Hephaestion not long after Him's death. He was the splitting image of his father and, proving he was definitely his fathers' son, promptly bites Cassander on his ass and then ran to hide behind Bucephalas.

Bucephalas showed his teeth at Cassander as he descended on the little horse and Cassander backed away cussing and snorting all the way.

Just to make sure he knew whose son he was, the little horse then snapped at Bucephalas' behind too.

Bucephalas had a big toothy smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye when he turned to introduce himself to junior.


End file.
